CC-5052
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 32 BBY | thuiswereld = Kamino | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = Clone Marshal | bijnaam = | functie = Clone Commander | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,83 meter | haarkleur = zwart | oogkleur = Bruin | wapen = DC-15A Blaster Rifle 2 DC-17 Repeater Hand Blasters | vervoer = | affiliatie = Galactic Republic Galactic Empire }} CC-5052, bijgenaamd Bly, was een Clone Marshal Commander in het Grand Army of the Republic die aan de zijde van Jedi General Aayla Secura vocht. Bly had het bevel over het 327th Star Corps tijdens de Clone Wars. Hij vond Secura een competente generaal en apprecieerde haar effectiviteit. Biografie CC-5052 werd zoals de meeste Clone Troopers gecreëerd op Kamino. Zoals alle Clone Troopers, leek Bly op Jango Fett maar droeg hij een litteken over het linkse oog. Als lid van de 2de generatie van Clone Commanders, kreeg CC-5052 extra training door Alpha-17 tijdens de Clone Wars. Deze gaf hem ook zijn benaming Bly. In 21 BBY, 6 maand de Battle of Geonosis, vocht Bly in het Battle of New Holstice terwijl zijn Jedi General het gevecht coördineerde vanuit een baan rond de planeet. Daar leidde Bly zijn Clone Troopers in een victorieuze slag tegen enkele Mandalorians. Zijn eenheid leed 40 percent verlies maar dwong de Mandalorians tot een volledige terugtrekking. Bly droeg een aangepast armor. Na de Battle of New Holstice, werkte Commander Bly met Jedi Knight Aayla Secura, met wie hij een hechte werkrelatie opbouwde. Bly vocht met Aayla in de Battle of Quell en strandde daarna op Maridun waar hij samenwerkte met Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano en Captain Rex. General Skywalker geraakte gewond tijdens de crash van de Consular-class Space Cruiser en daarom moesten de andere leden van het team hulp zoeken. Die vonden ze uiteindelijk bij een kolonie Lurmen waar Anakin werd verzorgd. Toen Anakin nauwelijks was hersteld, moest hij al paraat staan om samen met Bly, Rex, Ahsoka en Aayla de troepen van Lok Durd te bekampen. Durd had immers zijn Defoliator naar Maridun gebracht om het wapen daar voor het eerst te testen. Bly kon helpen om Durd en de Defoliator te verslaan. In 20 BBY, gebaseerd op informatie van Master Rii'ke En, vochten Secura, Bly en een team van zijn Clone Troopers zich een weg naar het oppervlak van de planeet Honoghr om het Trihexalophine 1138 vergif te pakken te krijgen. Dit vergif bevond zich diep in een ruïne van een tempel in de jungle. Het duo stootte daar op Quinlan Vos. Deze had onmiddelijk een vertrouwensprobleem met Bly. Quinlan filosofeerde over het verschil tussen Bly en zijn voorvader, Jango Fett. Tijdens het lightsaber duel dat ontstond tussen Secura en Vos, redde Bly Secura's leven door Vos in de schouder te schieten. Volgend op de missie op Honoghr werden Bly en zijn 327th Star Corps overgeplaatst naar Saleucami, waar een Morgukai clone fabriek opgezet was. Bly was lid van een multi-unit task force, samenwerkend met Commanders Neyo en Faie. Het was op Saleucami dat Bly voor de eerste keer in contact kwam met Quinlan Vos na hun gevecht op Honoghr. Natuurlijk was Vos niet gelukkig met de man die hem in de schouder geschoten had, te zien. De Jedi had het niet zo op clones en de spanningen tussen zijn eigen commander, Faie groeiden. Nadat Aayla zich achter de vijandige linies had begeven om de clone fabriek uit te schakelen, namen Bly en het Star Corps de faciliteit onder vuur, hopend om afleiding te geven. De Siege of Saleucami was een overwinning voor de Republic. thumb|left|250px|Commander Bly beveelt om [[Order 66 uit te voeren.]] Na Saleucami reisden Secura en Bly naar Felucia waar ze Shu Mai moesten uitschakelen. Toen ze aankwamen op Felucia konden ze met hulp van Ekria Barriss Offee en Zonder bevrijden. Aayla en Barriss splitsten zich op waarbij Lieutenant Galle Offee volgde en Bly Secura. Tijdens hun trektocht door de jungles van Felucia kreeg Bly plotseling Order 66 doorgeseind van Palpatine. Ondanks hun vriendschap en wederzijds respect aarzelde Bly geen seconde en vuurde net als de andere Clones van het 327th Star Corps een salvo af op de nietsvermoedende Aayla Secura. Tijdens de beginjaren van het Galactic Empire was Bly nog steeds actief als Marshal. Zo kreeg hij van Darth Vader persoonlijk de opdracht om overlevende Jedi van de Battle of Felucia op te sporen. Achter de schermen thumb|Bly in The Clone Wars *Bly was de eerste Clone die een Phase II Clone Trooper Armor droeg in de comic Star Wars - Republic n°65. *Bly was eerst voorzien van rode markeringen. Deze werden in laatste instantie vervangen door gele. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Jedi Crash **Defenders of Peace Bron *Bly in de Databank *Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary *Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic *Star Wars: Republic category:Clone Commanders